To evaluate the understanding, comprehension, or skill of students in an academic environment, the students are tested. Typically, educators rely on multiple-choice examinations to evaluate students. Multiple-choice examinations quickly provide feedback to educators on the students' progress. However, multiple-choice examinations may reward students for recognizing an answer versus constructing or recalling an answer. Thus, another method of evaluating students utilizes test questions that require a constructed response. Examples of constructed responses include free-form, non-multiple choice responses such as essays, spoken responses, or show-your-work math responses. For some educators, use of a constructed response examination is preferred versus a multiple-choice examination because the constructed response examination requires the student to understand and articulate concepts in the tested subject matter. However, a length of time required to grade a constructed response may be considerable.